Atrapados en Pokémon
by Mi-Nombre-Es
Summary: Montaro, Mikio y Kosuke Suzuki son hermanos viciados a los Pokémon. En el juego son profesionales, y la mayoría los conoce como Brick, Boomer y Butch Him. Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru Ketchum son las hijas del famoso Ash. Recorren el mundo Pokémon bajo los nombres de Blossom, Bubbles y Buttercup Utonio. Son de dimensiones diferentes, pero... ¿y si los tres hermanos acabaran en el anime?


**Declaraciones: no me pertenecen las PowerPuff Girls, ni sus personajes, ni tampoco Pokémon.**

**Aclaraciones: Universo Alternativo.**

**Quiero señalar algo... Esto no fue idea mía, bueno, en parte sí. Quería hacer que los RRB se metieran en algún mundo de la tele, los videojuegos o los libros y se encontrasen con las PPG... luego fue Sus, el amante de Pokémon, el que me dijo que los introdujera en el videojuego y en el anime. No sé si esto es un Crossover (aunque lo marque como tal), porque se supone que Ash Ketchum es el padre de las PPG (?), así que los personajes originales del anime también intervienen. Ergo si fuese un Crossover, lo único que sería alternativo en el mundo Pokémon en el que se infiltran los RRB es que Ash es mayor, está casado y tiene hijas (cómo me enrollo...).**

**Pues bien, otra cosa más... Sus me ha ayudado tanto en términos y bla, bla, bla, de este comienzo de el fic (ni pajolera idea tengo yo de Pokémon, solo el rollo ese de Pikachu), y como sé que la mayoría no sabréis el significado de algunas palabras, os recomiendo que visitéis la _WikiDex, la enciclopedia Pokémon_, aquí el link: . /wiki/WikiDex.**

**Ah, y esto es las PowerPuff Girls, no la versión Z, pero como Pokémon es japonés y los mejores jugadores (según Sus) son japoneses... Como sea. Sus insistió en que lo hiciera así y buena gana tengo yo de que me ande reprochando que debería haberlo hecho así o asá.**

* * *

Atrapados en Pokémon

Prólogo

La televisión está encendida, pero ellos la ignoran. Montaro, Mikio y Kosuke están demasiado sumidos en las consolas, combatiendo con todas sus ganas. Lo más curioso, es que tanto el programa que emiten como el videojuego al que prestan atención están en la misma línea: Pokémon. Sí, Pokémon, esos graciositos animales más poderosos de lo que parecen, es lo que más interesa a esos tres hermanos de catorce años.

Que estén tan metidos en los combates a través de Internet es absolutamente normal. Sobre todo en sábado, el día que más aprecian con diferencia. Lo raro es que no presten la más mínima atención a la tele, al fin y al cabo, es su anime favorito. O era. Porque, algo tienen en claro: los directores de la serie la cagaron al quitar a Ash como protagonista.

Bueno, quitarlo, lo que se dice hacer que desaparezca… no. Hicieron que el chico volviera a Pueblo Paleta, tras ganar a absolutamente a todos los Maestros Pokémon, y lo convirtieron en el Maestro de Kanto, pero sin moverse de su pueblo natal. Así, Pueblo Paleta se convirtió en Ciudad Paleta, y en una de las más importantes de la región. Al fin hicieron que Ash creciera, pero se casó con Serena y tuvieron trillizas: Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru.

Ahora sus hijas son las protagonistas, y tienen catorce años, cuatro más de los que tenía Ash cuando salió de viaje. Se supone que, para que no las reconociesen como las hijas de Ash Ketchum según recorren las regiones del mundo Pokémon, se cambiaron los nombres a Blossom, Bubbles y Buttercup, además de ocultarse bajo el apellido Utonio. Pero, ya han pasado por Kanto y ahora están en Hoenn.

Como ahora las protagonistas son chicas, para los hermanos es un rollo. Aunque han dejado la televisión encendida por si sale algún combate que merezca la pena ver. Pero prestan total atención al videojuego. Tienen absolutamente todas las ediciones de Pokémon, inclusive las de la Game Boy, por lo que son como una especie de profesionales.

Montaro solo combate con Pokémon de tipo fuego. Por eso, ahora está estresado tratando de vencer a un chico de E.E.U.U., un tal Don, que utiliza a un Blastoise, aunque su Charizard está en un nivel algo superior.

_¡El Blastoise enemigo ha usado hidrobomba! Afecta gravemente a Charizard._

Montaro rechina sus dientes. No puede perder. Quiere que el tal Don recuerde el nombre de Brick como el tío que le pateó el culo con un dragón de tipo fuego. "Brick" es su seudónimo, el mote que eligió desde el primer juego que tocó de Pokémon, aunque para el estadounidense ese solo significa "Ladrillo".

_¡Charizard, utiliza envite ígneo!_

Y, como sospechaba, deja gravemente herido al Blastoise. Con un poco de suerte, y si el tipo no debilita a su Pokémon antes de que ateste su último movimiento, Brick lo vencerá. De todos modos, todavía le queda Rapidash de resguardo.

Mikio, o Boomer en el videojuego, contrariamente a su hermano utiliza únicamente Pokémon de tipo eléctrico. A él también le está costando lo suyo vencer a su contrincante, un colombiano experto en el tipo roca, y que al parecer se llama Javi. Lo que pasa es que está utilizando a un Golem que le da muchos problemas a su Raichu. El Pokémon está gravemente herido y la barra de salud en rojo.

_Boomer utiliza poción máxima en Raichu. ¡Raichu recupera todos sus PS!_

Mikio sonríe, Javi perderá, ya que Golem es el único Pokémon que le queda y ha utilizado todos los objetos curativos ya. Además, no le quedan más de la mitad de sus PS.

_¡El Golem enemigo utiliza chapoteo lodo! Los movimientos de tipo eléctrico harán menos daño._

¡Ja! Como si con eso se librase. Ese colombiano debería saber ya que no solo tiene ataques eléctricos, por lo que un movimiento para reducir el daño de los eléctricos no sirve de mucho.

_¡Raichu, utiliza cola férrea!_

Barra en rojo. Otro golpe más y se lo cargará. Tampoco puede dejar que Golem debilite a Raichu, porque es el último Pokémon sano que le queda en el equipo.

Y Kosuke también las está pasando canutas. Ese Aggron es duro de pelar, y él está utilizando a Alakazam, así que sus movimientos no son muy efectivos… Lo peor, es que si pierde habrá perdido frente a una chica, una italiana que se ha puesto de nombre Alessia.

_¡El Aggron enemigo ha utilizado doble filo!_

Uh, oh… Apenas diez PS. La cosa se pone realmente seria… Se apuntó a ese torneo, pero no esperaba que a la tercera ronda se le plantase una rival así. El plan era llegar a las finales, combatir (preferiblemente contra Montaro o Mikio) y ganar. ¡No puede ser que le derroten! ¡Y menos una italian**a**! ¡Una chicaaaa! Al menos, todavía le quedan Mew, Espeon y Musharna, porque sí, el chico que en el videojuego se hace llamar Butch, solo utiliza Pokémon de tipo psíquico.

.

Mientras sus hijos juegan a la consola, o ven la tele, o lo que sea que estén haciendo con eso de los "Pokenosequé" que les tiene viciados, Mojo Jojo termina su artefacto. Está acabando un rayo que transportaría a las personas y objetos a la dimensión contigua. Lo piensa presentar en la convención de ciencia, y más tarde, ganar un premio Nobel por su invento. Pero, hay un pequeño inconveniente… Si por ejemplo, apuntara a una persona con el rayo, y esta tuviera en posesión un libro, se transportaría al universo de ese libro. Y con libro se refiere a cualquier juego, programa televisivo, etc. ¿Qué si existe realmente esa dimensión? Puede que sí, puede que no. Eso no está en claro.

Aunque quizás debería haber ido al sótano para terminar de confeccionar el rayo. No es muy inteligente que digamos hacerlo en el salón, con sus tres hijos sentados en el sofá. Pero no puede. Solo tienen dos plantas en esa casa: la baja y el sótano. Pero, resulta que no tienen luz en el sótano (tiene que cambiar las bombillas), todavía es de día y la sala de estar es la más iluminada.

Bien, ya casi ha terminado, solo falta guardar las herramientas. Mojo las va metiendo una a una en la caja, pero… el destornillador está en el suelo. Se agacha para cogerlo, pero al levantarse, se da un cabezazo contra la palanca. La palanca se acciona, activando el rayo. El rayo está apuntado hacia sus hijos.

–Oh, Dios, ¡Montaro, Mikio, Kosuke! ¡Apartaos de ahí! –exclama.

Sin embargo, es demasiado tarde. Los chicos se giran, y con los ojos como platos ven cómo el rayo les da de lleno, dando también a la televisión que está detrás.

Luego, una luz blanca muy potente ciega al hombre, que se tapa los ojos con la mano. Cuando los abre y recupera la vista, descubre que en el salón no hay no rastro de sus hijos, y del televisor sale humo. Eso no significa nada bueno.

–Hijos… míos… –balbucea. Luego se lleva las manos a la cabeza mientras sus ojos se vuelven vidriosos– ¡Qué he hecho! ¡Oh, qué he hecho!

-o-

Tres chicas caminan por un sendero que atraviesa el bosque, hablando sobre cómo de fuerte debe de ser la líder de Gimnasio de Ciudad Arborada, Alana, la cual será su próxima contrincante. La verdad, ya no les queda tanto para llegar al Alto Mando de Hoenn, aunque todavía vayan por la sexta medalla.

La de en medio tiene el pelo naranja y larguísimo, recogido en un lazo rojo. Sus ojos son enormes y de color rosa. Viste una camiseta de manga corta con una enorme pokéball rosa estampada en el pecho sobre la que está un chaleco vaquero, una falda vaquera con unos leggins rosas chicle hasta la rodilla bajo ella y unas zapatillas blancas con rosa parecidas a las Converse. Además, porta una especie de riñonera rosa, más bien parecida a una mochila, a su cintura.

La de la derecha tiene el pelo corto y azabache, cubierto por una gorra ancha de color verde con una pokéball blanca estampada en el frente. Los enormes ojos son de un color verde como el jade, o la esmeralda. Viste unos vaqueros rotos por encima de la rodilla, una chaqueta por las costillas de estampado militar bajo la que hay una camiseta de blanca y unos botines deportivos verdes con toques de negro. Lleva una mochila verde colgada a la espalda.

Y la de la izquierda, es rubia, con el pelo recogido en dos coletas bajas. Sus ojos, enormes, al igual que los de sus hermanas, son de un azul como el del cielo veraniego. La cabeza está cubierta por una boina blanca de rayas azules y lleva puesto un vestido de volantes con fondo blanco y estampado de burbujas celeste, unas medias de color azul pastel y unos zapatos cobalto. Del hombro lleva colgada un bolso estilo bandolera azul.

–Lo digo en serio, Kaoru, no saques a Machamp, es la medalla del tipo vuelo –aconseja la de rosa, Momoko o Blossom.

–Y yo te repito que te preocupes por tus Pokémon, no por los míos –responde ya algo molesta la de verde, Kaoru o Buttercup.

–Bueno, Kaoru, piensa que Momoko tiene razón –comenta la de azul, Miyako o Bubbles–. Si sacas a Machamp te lo debilitará en seguida.

–Bah. Lo tengo en el nivel 38, es casi imposible que perdamos.

–Casi, porque Alana tendrá ventaja. Saca a Onix.

–Bueno, quizá sí que le sa…

Sin embargo, es interrumpida. De repente, una esfera de luz que se expande a gran velocidad frente a ellas las ciega y una fuerte ráfaga de viento las obliga a retroceder un par de pasos, soltando las tres un grito y tapándose los ojos con la mano. Una vez ha desaparecido la luz, descubren frente a ellas tres chicos desmayados.

El del centro, pelirrojo con el pelo cortado desigual y por los hombros, va vestido con una gorra roja para atrás, una chaqueta abierta roja de mangas blancas y cortas, una camiseta negra, unos guantes sin dedos, unos pantalones vaqueros oscuros y anchos y unas zapatillas parecidas a las Nike color rojo. Además, a la cintura lleva una riñonera roja muy grande.

El de la derecha, moreno con el pelo en punta hacia arriba, tiene la espalda arqueada porque bajo esta hay una mochila verde oscuro de un solo tirante. Su vestimenta se compone de una camiseta de deporte de manga corta negra con algunas partes en verde bosque, un pantalón bermudas verde oscuro y unos botines deportivos negros con toques verdes gastados.

Y el de la izquierda, con la mejilla en el suelo y el cuerpo boca abajo, es rubio, con un peinado tan raro que no se sabe si está peinado o despeinado. Lleva una chaqueta azul cobalto de cremallera abrochada, aunque bajo ésta se esconde una camiseta negra igual a la del pelirrojo. Sus pantalones son de chándal y de color azul marino, y su calzado es unos zapatos para caminar color azul. Casi tirada por el suelo, aunque con el tirante alrededor del cuello, tiene una bandolera azul oscuro.

Las tres chicas se quedan como piedras, observando a esos tres individuos desmayados. ¿Quiénes son? ¿Cómo… llegaron ahí? Demasiadas dudas se forman en sus cabezas, pero las tres tienen algo en claro: no pueden dejarlos ahí, en medio de la ruta. ¿Qué ocurriría si apareciese un Pokémon salvaje? Los atacaría y cuando ellos reaccionasen sería demasiado tarde, aunque sean entrenadores Pokémon, y tienen toda la pinta de ella.

–¡Qué demonios! –exclama la azabache, tras salir de su shock.

–Chicas, hay que tratar de despertarlos –comenta la rubia, acercándose un poco.

–Pero, ¿y si son peligrosos? –repite la otra, frunciendo el ceño y entrecerrando la mirada.

–Oh, por favor, Kaoru, no seas paranoica… Son humanos –dice irónica la pelirroja, acercándose al del medio–, vamos, no creo yo que sean Zoroas disfrazados, o algo así.

–Y, ¿de dónde han salido? –insiste.

–Pues no lo sé. Pero si les despertamos lo más probable es que nos lo cuenten.

–Tendríamos que llevarlos a Ciudad Arborada. Seguro que alguna Agente Mara los puede ayudar –asegura Miyako.

–Eso sería lo más propio… Aunque ahora a ver cómo los llevamos.

–Alto, alto… ¿vamos a cargarlos? ¡Estamos a dos días de Ciudad Arborada! –vuelve a interrumpir Kaoru, en lo que Momoko adopta una expresión pensativa.

–Machamp y Onix son enormes…

–¡Ni lo pienses! ¡Mis Pokémon no van a hacer de burro de carga! –pausa, escrutando a su hermana con la mirada– ¿Por qué no utilizamos a Beartic? ¿Eh?

–P-pues... ¡Hey, mirad, uno se despierta! –exclama señalando al pelirrojo, que empieza a abrir lentamente los ojos, rojos como el fuego.

–No me cambies de tema…

Pero la chica se calla, en cuanto se da cuenta de que sus hermanas la ignoran. Momoko se acerca al chico, que mantiene entrecerrada la mirada y se incorpora para quedarse sentado, tocándose con una mano la cabeza. Parpadea un poco, para recuperar la vista y mira a la chica pelirroja que tiene a apenas unos centímetros de distancia, pero su rostro es como si fuera un dibujo japonés. ¿Esa no es…?

–Oye, ¿estás bien? –pregunta la pelirroja.

–Oh, bravo, Blossom, increíble pregunta –se escucha por detrás a otra voz femenina, sarcástica.

–B-Blossom… –murmura el chico. ¿Está soñando? ¿La que tiene delante es Momoko Ketchum? ¿La hija mayor de Ash Ketchum? ¿Una de las protagonistas de Pokémon?– ¿Dónde estoy?

–En la ruta 119, entre Ciudad Malvalona y Ciudad Arborada.

Oh, Dios. Díganle que existen esas ciudades en realidad… ¡No puede estar en Hoenn! ¡Es imposible! Tiene que ser un sueño. Un sueño que molaría bastante si no estuviese tan desconcertado y sin saber qué pasa, pero ¡un sueño, maldita sea! Pero, si no lo fuera… ¿cómo volvería a casa?

–En… ¿Hoenn? –traga saliva. La chica asiente. Conmoción, y a Montaro le va a dar un paro cardíaco.

El pelirrojo cae de nuevo, desmayado, y a las tres hermanas les sale una gotita en la cabeza, como si estuvieran en un anime japonés… ¡Ah, no, espera! Que sí que lo están. Los seis están en la serie anime de Pokémon.

* * *

**¿Veis por qué decía lo de los nombres japoneses al principio? Pero eso no intervendrá mucho, que digamos. Ah, y para los que leen ESPÍAS... lo siento, pero tenía que sacarme esta idea de la cabeza que no me dejaba en paz... Bueno, como dije, la idea era meter a estos en un libro o serie de la tele, pero Sus insistió y... la verdad, me moló bastante la idea.**

**Sus: ¡Ja! ¡Lo sabía!**

**Yo: No te flipes, anda, no te flipes... Que esto es súper mega friki.**

**Sandra: Right, Sus. Probably only geeks read this. Sorry (Cierto, Sus. Probablemente solo los frikis lean esto. Lo siento)**

**Sus: Bah. Hay mucho friki por ahí... *interrumpido***

**Yo: *suspiro* Sí, sí. Ahora haz las preguntas, ¿okey?**

**Sus: Ejem... luego termino de decir lo que iba a decir...**

**_¿Qué hará Mojo Jojo para rescatar a sus hijos? ¿Aparecerán los chicos en la serie de TV? ¿Buttercup accederá a ayudarlos? ¿Las chicas se enterarán de su problema? ¿Los dejarán con la agente Mara y a otra cosa, mariposa, o se meterán en un embrollo como solía hacer su padre? ¿Cuándo despertarán los chicos? ¿Cuando lo hagan: se pondrán histéricos?_**

**_En el próximo capítulo de _Atrapados en Pokémon_: "¡Somos anime!" ¿Quieres leerlo otra vez?_**

**Sandra: For this fic... Bro, please, change farewell (Para este fic... Hermano, por favor, cambia la despedida)**

**Yo: Le doy toda la razón a Sandra. ¡Busca la despedida del anime de Pokémon!**

**Sus: Lo haré, lo haré... (si no hay pereza) En fin, ¿puedo terminar de decir lo que iba a decir?**

**Yo: ¿Ah? ¿Ibas a decir algo? Pero, sí, claro.**

**Sus: Decía que hay mucho friki por ahí que quiera leer esto... como tú, por escribirlo y releerlo. ¡Ja!**

**Sandra: You're a dead man... (Eres hombre muerto...)**

**Yo: *crujiéndome los nudillos* ¿A lo Homer J. Simpson?**

**Sus: Supongo... ¡Ayyyyyyy! ¡Mamáaaaaa! *le cojo del pescuezo y... bueno, ya sabe todo el mundo lo que pasa***

**Mamá: *apareciendo* ¿Sí?**

**Sandra: How have you been here?**

**Mamá: ¿Qué? Hija, habla en castellano, que ya sabes tú que de inglés yo...**

**Sandra: Ah... Repito: ¿Cómo te has metido aquí?**

**Mamá: Me ha llamado Ruby, ¿no?**

**Sandra: Sí, pero él está ahora ocupadís... *interrumpido***

**Sus: ¡Agggggggg! ¡Ayu... da...!**

**Yo: ¡Calla, monigote!**

**Mamá: ¡María! ¿Qué le haces a tu hermano?**

**Yo: ¿Mamá? *soltando a Sus* Eh... ¡Qué haces aquí! ¡Puse contraseña en el ordenador para algo!**

**Mamá: Explícame lo que le estabas haciendo a Rubén ahora mismo.**

**Yo: Ah...**

**Sus: *frotándose la garganta* Estrangulándome *Sandra le da una colleja***

**Yo: Nada. Nada de nada. De todos modos, tenemos que irnos ya.**

**Mamá: ¿Qué?**

**_¡Adiós-chavales-que-no-tenéis-nada-mejor-que-hacer-que-leer-esto (comúnmente llamados lectores)! Dorita aout._**

**Mamá: ¿Qué es eso del "Dorita out"?**

* * *

**P.D.: Lo de mi madre SÍ pasó.**


End file.
